Indomable
by annea
Summary: Tenten ha aceptado casarse con Neji MacLeod, líder del clan. En esta Escocia medieval las reglas del juego están muy claras: Neji sabe que puede dar fin a este matrimonio al cabo de un año y buscar otra mujer. Sin embargo...
1. Prólogo

Naruto no me pertenece, y todos los parecidos que tengan los personges inventados por mi con otras personas, son pura coincidencia.

_

* * *

_

El que fue príncipe una vez siempre lo será.

_ Una vez caballero, es suficiente._

_Antiguo proverbio inglés._

**Frontera Inglesa-Escocesa**

**Liddesdale, 1561**

* * *

_Yo lo presencié todo, del principio al fin, y que conste que hoy en día hay poca gente que pueda decirlo. Casi todos, cuando oyen hablar de eso, dicen que es una leyenda, un romance, una de esas historias tontas que inventas las mujeres para entretenerse. Yo os juro que estuve allí y que lo vi todo y, sea lo que fuera que hayáis oído, es verdad._

_Más que eso, lo que hayáis oído no es más que la mitad de la verdad._

_Lo primero que recuerdo fue una de las tantas tardes en el salón de piedra de Hermitage, el portón de madera y las paredes desnudas con el fuego crepitando en las chimeneas. Recién llegada la primavera aún refrescaban las tardes, mientras las mujeres tejíamos y confeccionábamos encajes como hemos hecho durante siglos anteriores. Los suministros se estaban recuperando del fuerte impacto económico que había sido la visita de la reina Ana el pasado invierno, sobretodo la peor parte se la había llevado la despensa y las reservas de comida, por suerte se acercaba la época de recolección y todo volvería a ser igual, la agitación por el largo periodo que había pasado entre aquellas paredes había conseguido que varias de las damas que se encontraban entre las filas de protegidas de mi señora se les subiera a la cabeza que eran más porque algunas de ella habían formado parte del sequio de la reina que consistía, prácticamente, en cerca de una veintena de mujeres a sus servicios para complacerla en todo cuanto se la antojara .Pero pronto lady Tsunade supo volver a ponerlas en el sitio que les correspondía. Yo respondía con el perfil de una de esas jóvenes compañeras, pero yo era una de las pocas que siguió siendo leal a la Señora; he de decir que la mujer lo hizo siempre lo mejor que pudo, muchas veces prefiriendo el bien de otros antes que el suyo propio cuando pudo haber sido una de aquellas viudas egoístas y caprichosas; estabas a su cuidado no solo las personas que vivían bajo el castillo, sino también a las pequeñas campañas de aldeanos que se encontraban a los alrededores y que el las noches de tormentas torrenciales acudían en masas a refugiarse entre las paredes solidas y cubiertos por un techo resistente, en consecuencia recibíamos como pago toda la ayuda que se necesitara. _

_Desde niña se me asignó la tarea de acompañar a todas partes a lady Tenten, hija de la señora, cuando quedé yo también a cargo de mylady, poco después de que mis ambos padres murieran en una de tantas escaramuzas de poca monta que se habían producido en tantas ocasiones entre nosotros, ingleses, y los salvajes escoceses de la frontera, prácticamente se había perdido la cuentas de las tantas barbaries que se produjeron tanto en uno como en el otro lado .Así perduran las guerras, como decía mi madre. Cuando estuve bajo el ala protectora de mylady, ella quiso pensar que yo era la persona ideal para jugar con su única hija( ambas teníamos la misma edad) y por tanto heredera, compartí sus mismos privilegios y aprendí a leer y escribir como una erudita, o al menos de ello se jactaba mi institutriz, supuse siempre que mylady me consideraba como una hija suya, ya que mi madre y ella eran primas; pero a fin de cuentas no soy más que la hija, también, de un caballero perteneciente a su guardia, que con gran habilidad llegó a ser capitán en tan poco tiempo. Un autentico escocés de pies a cabeza, cabellos flamígeros, y chispeantes ojos verdes que yo misma heredé .Es de suponer que yo soy mitad de cada parte, pero no le tengo ninguna simpatía a los celtas, aunque su sangre corra por mis venas._

_La cuestión es, que en los casi quince años que estado protegía por mi señora, no he sido capaz de apartarme, ni una solo vez, de su hija; por ello y diversos motivos, yo me encontraba allí cuando recibieron la noticia que Tenten había sido aceptada, por la maldita afición de nuestra maldita reina, de no ser capaz de ver una mujer joven y que le supere en belleza sin estar sometida a un hombre. Por supuesto "él" no era sino otro, que un rico escocés y además poderoso, que pudiera reforzar la lealtad entre ambos países, ese tipo de alianzas eran y siguen siendo tan comunes entre gente de noble cuna._

_Recuerdo como Tenten dejó de contar los días que faltaban para su mayoría de edad, como disfrutaba lo máximo que podía las pocas semanas que faltaban para marchar, como la alegría que la caracterizaba la abandonaba, como lloraba en silencio cada noche; casi sin darme cuenta comencé a odiar a ese hombre que aún no conocía ni había visto nunca._

_Pensé un millón de veces como seria a partir de ahora la vida de mi "hermana"; el hombre con el que se tendría que casar, posiblemente se tratara de un viejo, por todo ese poder acumulado que poseía. Me sentía completamente impotente frente a ello, y eso me hacia enrabiar._

_Una tarde, mirando fuera del castillo, el bosque, que en otro tiempo estaba cerca del castillo formando parte de la defensa, había sido despejado hacia años. Los sólidos muros externos del castillo serpenteaban por las desnudas curvas de las colinas que daban al mar. La pequeña aldea se acurrucaba en el hueco del valle interior que había más abajo. Sólo quedaban unos peñascos en medio de los verdes pastos entre las colinas. La última tarde juntas, la última vez que nos viésemos, a la mañana siguiente, al rayar el amanecer, ella partiría hacia las Highlands, las tierras altas a enfrontar su cruel destino, la maldición que caía sobre las jóvenes damas bellas que la Suerte caprichosa, colocaba en el camino de una miserable reina envidiosa y vulgar; que soñaba con que ninguna mujer pudiera rivalizar con ella por nada de este mudo, y quien sabe a que artimañas pudiera recurrir; a algo tan bajo como prometer en matrimonio, a la chicas que pudiera, con la bestias salvajes y sanguinarias que pueden ser los escoceses, aquellos a los que llamaba súbditos. Sólo ella era capaz de servir en una bandeja de plata a una joven inocente._


	2. Capitulo 1

****

Propiedad de:

**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Reservados todos los derechos.**

**Esta es una historia de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

-Vuelve conmigo, milord.

Neji giró lentamente hasta estar de cara a su cama de dosel, poniendo la espalda contra la ventana. Miró la pequeña chiquilla enroscada entre las sabanas de seda. Aileen McHugh, era, una niña de pueblo, una campesina, bonita, sí, pero ni de lejos una hermosa hembra, ni había gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos, ni estaba cohibida por estar desnuda, y desde luego no sentía vergüenza ni timidez. Unos ojos turquesa rasgados y el pelo rojizo, Aileen tenia un extraño brillo; quizás lo que lo realmente le atraía de ella era esa falsedad con que lo miraba.

Ella sabia cual era el trato: libertad y silencio. No era siquiera un amante, solo un entretenimiento, una chica mona que trabajaba para él en las cocinas, había comenzado hacia poco; después de tener la edad recomendada para estar en el castillo y apenas si pasaba unas pocas noches calentando su cama, recién cumplidos los veinte años, era simplemente tres menor que él mismo.

Sencilla, una moza de campo, se suponía que no debía esperar nada de él, ni él de ella; es más solo había permitido que se la acercara con la condición de saber que ya no era _pura._ Pero tenia algo que le hacia sospechar que tal vez si esperaba algo más. Realmente no esperaría que la mantuviera. Era una diversión y se lo recordaba cada vez que la demandaba.

Nadie sabía que pasaban algunas noches juntos; y se aseguraría personalmente de que no lo supiesen jamás. El castillo se encontraba a un buen tramo de de la aldea, así que los criados, eventualmente se quedaban a dormir y eran, en esos momentos, en los que se encontraban.

Aileen, no era fina e impecable; por el contrario, era brusca. Nada que ver con las damas elegantes de la corte. Nada que ver con la dama que tendría que casarse. Nada que ver con la dama con la que _iba_ a casarse.

* * *

Tenten Landcaster nunca había pensado que le faltara valor, pero los últimos días estaban haciendo que empezara a cambiar de opinión. Las largas horas de viaje, con poco que hacer si no era pensar, habían puesto a prueba su temple. Cuando se acercaban a su destino, en las más remotas tierras de Escocia, parecía como si condujeran a una virgen al sacrificio.

Rodeada por sus hombres en el pequeño _birlinn, _Tenten se sentía extrañamente sola. Igual que ella, los otros ocupantes del bote permanecían alerta y silenciosos, mientras se acercaban al feudo de su enemigo. Solo el monótono sonido de los remos, al hundirse en las oscuras profundidades bajo ellos, rasgaba la estremecedora quietud. En algún lugar, delante de ella, en el _loch _que había más allá, estaba el castillo de Dunvegan, el inexpugnable bastión del clan MacLeod.

Un viento helado barría el _loch, _haciéndola estremecer de frío hasta los huesos. _Eilean a Cheo, _recordó, el nombre gaélico de Skye: La isla de la Niebla; el nombre se quedaba prodigiosamente corto. Maldiciendo su inapropiada ropa de viaje, Isabel se envolvió más apretadamente con su capa con rebordes de piel —la única prenda de abrigo que llevaba— en un inútil esfuerzo por calentarse. Su atuendo ofrecía una protección tan escasa ante los elementos que igual podría haber estado sentada allí en camisa.

Dada la peligrosa tarea que la esperaba, aquel tiempo de perros parecía muy adecuado.

Tenten había sido prometida en un matrimonio a prueba* al poderoso jefe de los MacLeod. En apariencia, era una unión patrocinada por el rey para poner fin a dos largos y amargos años de luchas entre ingleses y escoceses. En realidad, era una añagaza para ganar acceso al castillo de su enemigo y, si todo salía según los planes, a su corazón.

Ninguna boda seguiría a aquellos esponsales. Cuando descubriera lo que quería, disolvería el compromiso y volvería a su vida.

Suponiendo, claro, que no la descubrieran.

Pensándolo bien, haberse pasado los días pensando en las diferentes maneras en que podían castigar a una espía no había sido, seguramente, la manera más eficaz de utilizar el tiempo.

Si se descubría la traición ... No esperaba ninguna piedad de un fiero jefe de las Highlands. Su única confianza era que el rey Jacobo, un hombre que la había acogido en su hogar como si fuera su hija, no la dejaría atada a una bestia sanguinaria.

En parte, la culpa de la aprensión que la había ido dominando en los últimos días la tenía pensar en el hombre a quien debía engañar. Sus intentos por averiguar más cosas del carácter del jefe de los MacLeod no habían tenido casi ningún éxito. El rey afirmaba que era un hombre bastante amable... para ser un bárbaro. Dado que el rey pensaba que todos los habitantes de las Highlands eran bárbaros, la descripción no la inquietaba demasiado.

El comandante se mostró igualmente circunspecto, diciendo que el jefe MacLeod era un «enemigo formidable», con un «buen brazo para la espada». No resultaba muy tranquilizador. Sus soldados habían sido un poco más comunicativos. Le describieron al jefe MacLeod como un hombre astuto, muy respetado en su clan, y un guerrero temible, sin igual en el campo de batalla. Pero no había averiguado nada del hombre.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta en la nuca al darse cuenta. Su tío la observaba. Otra vez. Desde que habían salido del castillo, hacía unos días, Isabel había sentido con frecuencia la penetrante mirada de su tío en la espalda. La ponía nerviosa. Siempre que se volvía, allí estaba él, observándola con aquellos ojos duros, sin pestañear.

Se había esforzado por fingir que no se daba cuenta, pero su opresiva presencia hacía que fuera imposible. Ya no podía aguantar más aquella mirada fija. Obligándose a no sentirse intimidada, se volvió para enfrentarse a él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta, tío? —preguntó, oyendo el ligero temblor de su voz. A su tío, el jefe MacDonald de Sleat, tampoco se le había pasado por alto.

El hombre frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con aire adusto. Una piel lisa y ceniza; y un azabache con unos ojos del mismo color del carbón le hacían parecer más joven de sus treinta años. No pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo delgado, alto y fibroso. Con un aura de poder frio y cruel. En conjunto, presentaba una figura imponente.

Recorrió con la mirada las agudas facciones de su tío, buscando algún parecido. Era muy difícil creer que era familia de su madre. Su madre, era la antítesis de su hermano, mucho más joven que ella. Mientras que ella había sido una belleza delicada y rubia, él era un hombre inquietante y moreno.

No obstante, sí que era un hombre poderoso. Y la familia de Tenten necesitaba desesperadamente aquel poder si quería tener alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Incómoda bajo la fija mirada de su tío, Isabel esperó su respuesta, procurando no moverse.

—Pensaba que estabas hecha de una madera más resistente, sobrinita —dijo Orochimaru—. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, cuando todavía ni se ve el castillo, y ya tiemblas como una niñita a la que han regañado.

Tenten sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer: avergonzarla para que fuera valiente; pero no daba resultado. Sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Únicamente alguien estúpido no estaría nervioso, aunque solo fuera un poquitín.

—Mirad, señora, allí está —susurró uno de los hombres, dejando el remo por un momento para señalar al otro lado del _loch, _delante de ellos.

Tenten se obligó a seguir la dirección del dedo. Lentamente, levantó la mirada hasta el castillo que iba a ser su nuevo hogar... o, si la descubrían, su mazmorra.

Trató de convencerse de que no estaba tan mal. No había nada visiblemente siniestro en el castillo de Dunvegan, a menos que te fijaras en los imponentes muros de piedra que parecían elevarse amenazadores hasta el cielo. Situado en lo alto de los verticales acantilados rocosos que caían sobre la costa, unos muros largos y lisos abrazaban el borde del risco, uniendo una torre alta y cuadrada a la izquierda con otra con torretas a la derecha. Y por si la propia estructura no era lo bastante amenazadora, la torre más pequeña parecía estar adornada con gárgolas.

Era una fortificación sombría, construida únicamente como defensa, que no daba la bienvenida a nadie. El castillo parecía invulnerable a cualquier ataque o, lo más importante, a cualquier rescate. Una vez entrara allí, no habría vuelta atrás.

Por un momento, a Tenten le pareció que oía reír a las hadas entre el viento, mientas el _birlinn _se deslizaba hacia las rocas al pie de la escalera que llevaba a la puerta del mar. Le habían contado historias de las míticas criaturas que vivían en los bosques que rodeaban el castillo; incluso se rumoreaba que los MacLeod tenían sangre de hadas. Por lo general, desechaba esos cuentos, tildándolos de divagaciones supersticiosas de los viejos, que seguían creyendo en las antiguas costumbres. Pero en una noche fantasmagórica como aquella, la idea no parecía tan improbable.

Acalló aquella imaginación caprichosa suya y se dijo que probablemente solo era el inquietante sonido de las gaitas que saludaban ante su llegada a Dunvegan.

Pero, a pesar de todo, cerró los ojos y pronunció una rápida plegaria pidiendo fuerzas.

Nunca se perdía nada por asegurarse.

Se ajustó la capa alrededor de los hombros. El fino vello de sus brazos estaba de punta. Todos sus instintos clamaban en contra de lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía elección. La supervivencia de su familia descansaba sobre sus hombros. O quizá fuera más exacto decir sobre su cara.

Quizá su tío la había elegido por su belleza, pero triunfaría por su ingenio y por su firme determinación. Siempre había pensado que su cara era un engorro. Si podía utilizar sus encantos para desarmar, atraer, seducir y cegar a su esposo, impidiéndole ver sus auténticos propósitos, entonces todo valdría la pena.

Tenten se sentó un poco más erguida en el duro banco de madera. Aquella era su oportunidad para demostrar quién era. Tenía que aprovecharla. Levantó la barbilla y respiró hondo.

No la podrían vencer.

Por supuesto no el enemigo, Neji MacLeod. El que pronto sería su marido a prueba. Su marido temporal.

Decidida, se volvió y se enfrentó a la fiera mirada de su tío.

—Estoy dispuesta, tío.

* * *

Solo bajo la luz de la luna envuelta en nieblas, Neji MacLeod recorría con vigorosas zancadas el desierto _barmkin, _con los músculos tensos de expectación. Su prometida inglesa se estaba acercando, allá abajo, en algún lugar en medio de la oscuridad. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirar por encima de las almenas, buscando un vislumbre del _birlinn _entre la neblina, oscura y opaca. Pero todavía no había señales de los malditos MacDonald y de su no deseada prometida.

Todavía le parecía imposible. Durante cada día de los últimos años, había mantenido su juramento de vengarse y destruir a Sleat por el deshonor que había hecho caer sobre los MacLeod. Pero ese día aquella lucha sin tregua tocaría a su fin.

Por lo menos temporalmente.

Un año. Era todo lo que le debía al rey. Y cuando se cumpliera el año, Neji reanudaría sus planes. No descansaría hasta que Sleat fuera destruido y los MacLeod tuvieran de nuevo en su poder la península de Trotternish, una tierra que les habían arrebatado los MacDonald y que, en justicia, les pertenecía.

Con brusquedad,se pasó los dedos ásperos, llenos de cicatrices ganadas en cien batallas, por el pelo. Había estado muy cerca de abatir a su enemigo... hasta que Sleat acudió al rey, y Jacobo decidió inmiscuirse.

Pero si el rey pensaba que iba a poner fin a su enemistad con un matrimonio, estaba muy equivocado. No después de lo que Sleat le había hecho. El odio entre los clanes era demasiado profundo.

Neji reanudó su marcha. Aunque todas las fibras de su cuerpo se rebelaban contra aquella alianza, no tenía más remedio que aceptarla. La primera vez que el rey abordó el tema del matrimonio, se negó a considerar la propuesta. Se resistía a verse atado a Orochimaru MacDonald, aunque fuera por matrimonio y para poner fin al derramamiento de sangre. Pero Jacobo no había aceptado la negativa. Así que le había propuesto una solución que no lo dejaría atado para siempre a sus enemigos; rechazó casarse con la joven, pero negoció unos esponsales a prueba. A diferencia del matrimonio, era fácil deshacer los vínculos temporales de ese tipo.

Se frotó la barbilla. Que los MacDonald no hubieran exigido el matrimonio era extraño. Tal vez, Sleat no estaba tan interesado como pretendía en poner fin a la enemistad. ¿Buscaba, también él, una manera de romper la alianza? Si Sleat tramaba algo, seguramente su nueva prometida tenía algo que ver.

Estaría precavido contra aquel caballo de Troya.

Una voz sonó desde la oscuridad, interrumpiendo su tumulto privado.

—Pareces un león enjaulado, jefe. Supongo que tu prometida todavía no ha llegado.

Neji se detuvo y se volvió para ver a su primo, Lee, que se acercaba cruzando el _barmkin _desde el viejo torreón, con Sasuke unos pasos por detrás a él. Neji maldijo una vez más a los MacDonald, esta vez por lo que le habían hecho a Lee. Neji observó la misma sonrisa brillante, pero el fino barniz de buen humor no podía ocultar las oscuras sombras bajo los ojos, ni las duras líneas alrededor de la boca, talladas en una mazmorra de los MacDonald cuando lo cogieron en una de sus emboscadas. Sasuke aún era peor, aún se culpaba del encierro de su hermano. Su actitud era estoica, y una capa total de frialdad cubría las hermosas facciones del hombre. No queriendo volver a dejar a su Lee a merced de sus enemigos.

—No —respondió—. Todavía no hay señales de ellos, pero estoy seguro de que no tardarán.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Los MacDonald en Dunvegan. Cuesta creerlo.

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo —prometió Neji.

Lee se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Crees que Sleat se atreverá a asomar la cara?

Los labios de Neji dibujaron una línea adusta.

—Cuenta con ello. No dejará pasar la oportunidad de insultarnos con su presencia, refugiándose en la protección de la hospitalidad de las Highlands. Sabe que estamos obligados por el honor a no causarle ningún daño mientras esté en Dunvegan.

Lee suspiró, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes.

—Maldito sea al rey Jacobo por su intromisión —juró Sasuke.

Neji sonrió secamente, porque había pensado lo mismo hacía solo unos momentos. Incluso en la oscuridad, veía la irritación grabada en el rostro de sus primos. Igual que él, detestaban la posición insostenible en que les había puesto Jacobo.

—Será solo un año —afirmó Neji—, y luego podremos reanudar las negociaciones con Argyll para conseguir una alianza más fuerte.

—Proponerles un enlace a prueba fue un golpe brillante —reconoció Lee—. Pero al rey no le gustará que repudies a la joven. He oído decir que es una de las favoritas tanto de Jacobo como de Ana.

Neji comprendía la preocupación, pero no había manera de evitarlo.

—Es un riesgo, pero estoy dispuesto a correrlo. Jacobo exige que pongamos fin a la enemistad, pero el clan sigue sediento de venganza contra Sleat. Y aunque pueda estar fuera de la ley y mis tierras estén confiscadas, el rey no ha intentado imponer su poder en mi contra. Cuando llegue el momento, ya pensaré en una manera de aplacarlo.

—Siempre lo haces —reconoció Lee a regañadientes—. Por alguna extraña razón, pareces contar con el favor del rey, pese a que te haya puesto entre la espada y la pared.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—La chica no sufrirá ningún daño. En el peor de los casos, tendré que ir a Edimburgo a explicarlo.

—¿Y si te encierran en prisión?

—No llegará a eso. —Vio la mirada escéptica de ambos—. No esta vez. Jacobo solo está probando su fuerza. Yo cumplo con mi deber. Solo he aceptado un enlace a prueba.

Lee lo pensó un momento.

—Me pregunto por qué el rey lo ha aceptado.

Al principio, a Neji le había intrigado lo mismo.

—Parecía confiar en que finalmente tendría lugar el matrimonio. No le disuadí de su error.

—No envidio tu posición —dijo Lee. Pero su grave expresión se borró con la sonrisa que se extendió por toda su cara. Por un momento, a Rory le pareció que veía a su pimo tal como era en otros tiempos—. Aunque quizá debería —prosiguió Lee—. Me han dicho que es una gran belleza, encantadora y llena de ingenio. Los cortesanos le habían puesto incluso un nombre, la Sirena Virgen, que atraía a los hombres a la muerte con su inocencia y hermosura. Una mejora escocesa sobre la anciana Reina Virgen de Inglaterra. Por mi parte, tengo muchas ganas de ver tal dechado de virtuosa inocencia e irresistible belleza. ¿Qué harás si te sientes atraído por ella?

Neji enarcó una ceja. Su primo tendría que saberlo.

—Una cara hermosa no me hará olvidar mi deber.

—A mí me haría olvidar el mío.

Neji se echó a reír. Lee tenía una famosa debilidad por las chicas bonitas, pero conocía demasiado bien a su primo para creerse lo que acababa de decir. El honor y el deber eran tan importantes para él y su hermano, como lo eran para él.

—No es necesario que pase tiempo con ella. Estoy seguro de que apenas me daré cuenta de su presencia —afirmó desdeñoso—. Además, nadie puede ser tan bello como dicen los rumores. Ni tan inocente. Después de todo, ha pasado el último año en la corte. Pero para mí no cambia nada el aspecto que tenga ni lo ingeniosa o encantadora que sea. Cuando me case, será por el clan.

Como si estuviera esperando aquellas palabras, un vigía gritó:

—Se acerca un _birlinn, _jefe.

Mientras caminaba decidido, con sus piernas largas y musculosas, hacia la entrada de la puerta del mar, Neji miró atrás, hacia la cara atormentada de Sasuke y la mirada triste de Lee, y puso fin a la conversación.

—Ahora veremos por nosotros mismos si los rumores son ciertos. Mi esposa temporal ha llegado.

* * *

*El término unir las manos define unos esponsales celebrados uniendo las manos de los contrayentes, que iniciaban un «matrimonio» de un año y un día, con derechos maritales. Al cabo de ese tiempo, se podía disolver el acuerdo o celebrar una boda para convertirlo en un matrimonio de pleno derecho.


	3. Capitulo 2

_Propiedad de:_

_Masashi Kishimoto._

_Reservados todos los derechos._

_Esta es una historia de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia._

* * *

_**Llegarás primero a las sirenas, que encantan a cuantos van a su encuentro...**_

_**La Odisea**__**XII, 42**_

* * *

El suave fulgor anaranjado de las antorchas formaba una larga y brillante serpiente que iluminaba la oscura noche mientras los hombres del clan MacDonald avanzaban por la pendiente escalera de piedra de la puerta del mar. Dolorida por el incómodo viaje en bote, Tenten estaba más que agotada mientras subía, vacilante, por el sendero, detrás de un joven miembro del clan.

—Por aquí, señora. Cuidado donde pisáis. Seguro que estas rocas están resbaladizas, con este tiempo. —Willie de Dunscaith le sonreía, con sus azules ojos muy abiertos y llenos de admiración.

Tenten cabeceó apenada por la expresión de absoluto enamoramiento de Willie. Ojalá MacLeod fuera tan fácil de impresionar.

Nunca entendería el absurdo efecto que parecía causar en los hombres. Siempre ha sido así, pensó con una considerable irritación. Sonrisas tontas, boquiabiertas, tímidas torpezas, miradas lujuriosas. Su primo era lo único hombre que conocía que no daba vueltas a su alrededor como un estúpido. Estaba harta de que no vieran más que su exterior. Aunque solo fuera por una vez, le gustaría conocer a alguien dispuesto a mirar debajo del bonito caparazón y ver en su interior tanto las virtudes como los defectos.

Acalló la punzada de decepción y se volvió hacia Willie sonriendo:

—Gracias, Willie, me aseguraré de pisar con cuidado.

Continuó la ascensión por la empinada escalera que llevaba desde el _loch _hasta la puerta del mar. Desde un punto de vista puramente defensivo, tenía sentido que la única entrada al castillo fuera desde el mar, donde los MacLeod podían observar fácilmente tanto a amigos como a enemigos, pero la verdad era que no facilitaba los viajes. La cara del castillo que daba a tierra firme era completamente inaccesible, situada en lo alto de un acantilado vertical. Por ello, se habían visto obligados a hacer en barco la última parte del camino desde Liddesdale.

Los días de viaje se habían cobrado su precio. Le dolía el cuerpo en sitios de cuya existencia nunca antes había sido consciente. Tenía los pies casi congelados; aquellos zapatos delgados no ofrecían protección contra la humedad ni sujeción en los resbaladizos peldaños.

Por fin llegó al final de la escalera. Levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. Nunca podría escapar sin ser vista. Debía de haber otra salida. Y si quería salir de allí de una pieza, mejor sería que averiguara dónde estaba.

Sus malos presentimientos se acrecentaron al ver a los MacLeod armados y alineados a lo largo del muro, inmóviles como las piezas de madera tallada de un juego de ajedrez, vigilando pacientemente mientras su grupo se acercaba. Tenten los miró con desconfianza. Incluso a distancia veía que sus cuerpos estaban tensos, como leones listos para saltar, casi como si tuvieran la esperanza de atacar.

Tenía los nervios a punto de estallar, y lo que dijo Willie a continuación la sacudió hasta lo más profundo:

—Venid, señora, vuestro prometido os espera.

Una sombra enorme se movió y bloqueó la entrada. Se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Dios Santo, es enorme.

No le veía la cara, pero su cuerpo hercúleo y su postura orgullosa no dejaban lugar a dudas de que era un guerrero poderoso al que había que temer.

Con recelo, siguió a su tío a través del arco de la entrada, y subió todavía más escaleras hasta donde la esperaba MacLeod. Deseaba desesperadamente dar media vuelta y huir, pero obligó a sus pies a seguir moviéndose hacia delante. A cada paso que daba, él parecía más alto y más ancho de hombros. Incluso superaba en altura a su tío, que era uno de los hombres más altos que ella conocía. Nunca antes había contemplado tal fuerza en estado puro. Nadie se le podía comparar. Su físico musculoso era más que intimidante. No le sorprendía que a su tío le resultara tan difícil vencer al jefe de los MacLeod.

El miedo la atenazaba. ¿Cómo podría defenderse de aquello? Sus habilidades serían prácticamente inútiles contra un hombre como aquel.

Pero solo es un hombre, se recordó. Igual que cualquier otro. Con las mismas necesidades, los mismos deseos y las mismas debilidades. Tragó con fuerza, pensando en lo que quizá tendría que hacer para manejar aquellas debilidades.

Una vez cruzada la puerta del mar, siguieron a MacLeod a través del oscuro patio y por el interior del torreón cuadrado. Aliviada por haber salido de aquella niebla helada que todo lo penetraba, Isabel se tomó un momento para calentarse, frotándose las manos, una con otra, hasta que sintió un hormigueo en los dedos cuando recobraron la sensibilidad.

Se quedó medio escondida detrás de su tío y el resto de los hombres del clan MacDonald. Su posición le ofrecía una situación estratégica desde la cual observar a MacLeod, aunque la cara de este seguía oculta por las sombras oscilantes de la luz de las velas. Cuando él se volvió hacia su tío, solo pudo distinguir el fuerte ángulo de sus pómulos y su cuadrada mandíbula.

Como si se encontraran para librar batalla, los dos clanes habían formado, sin darse cuenta, dos bandos enfrentados desde lados opuestos. MacLeod estaba en el pináculo de sus hombres, con un grupo de guerreros de aspecto fiero a su flanco. Un aura de absoluta autoridad emanaba de él cuando se enfrentó a su tío, de jefe a jefe.

Tenten oyó las protestas que surgieron a sus espaldas cuando los MacLeod reconocieron a su tío. Comprendía bien su ira. En privado, la creía justificada. Después de todo, se preguntaba por qué el jefe de los MacLeod no se había lanzado contra él, puñal en mano, en el momento mismo en que entró en el castillo. Volvió a mirar a aquel hombre. No, parecía tener un control demasiado fuerte de sí mismo. Pero no sucedía lo mismo con algunos de sus hombres. Unos cuantos de los guerreros MacLeod tenían el aspecto de morirse de ganas de apuñalar a su tío en el corazón. Observó cómo miraban a su jefe esperando sus órdenes. Con alguna forma silenciosa de comunicación, con un pequeño gesto de la mano, los tranquilizó.

Estaba claro que sus hombres lo obedecían sin vacilar, pero no sabía si era por miedo, como sucedía con los que seguían a su tío, o por lealtad y respeto.

—Bienvenidos a Dunvegan -Hizo una pausa; sin duda recordando el último encuentro en el campo de batalla con los hombres de su tío —. Confío en que hayáis tenido un viaje sin incidentes.

MacLeod habló en gaélico, la lengua de los hombres de las Highlands y de las Islas, una lengua caída en desuso en favor del escocés, un dialecto del inglés. Su voz, orgullosa y fuerte, reverberó poderosamente en el pequeño vestíbulo de piedra. Hablaba con el aplomo de un hombre que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes... y a ser obedecido.

—MacLeod. Gracias por vuestra cortés bienvenida. Nuestro viaje se desarrolló sin incidentes, aunque hacía un frío extremo.

MacLeod clavó los ojos en su tío.

—Sleat. No recuerdo haberos enviado una invitación. —No era una bienvenida—. Pero os esperábamos.

MacLeod permanecía de pie, con las piernas abiertas y las manos enlazadas a la espalda, en apariencia completamente relajado. Pero al mirarlo más atentamente, Tenten vio la ligera hinchazón de los músculos de los brazos y la tensión de las piernas. Estaba preparado, listo para saltar sobre su tío a la menor provocación, pero manteniendo un control absoluto.

Sleat frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que esperaba coger por sorpresa a MacLeod. Isabel sabía lo bastante de su tío para comprender que no le gustaba que pensaran que era previsible. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de rabia, furioso porque lo habían privado de su diversión.

—Sencillamente no podía perderme la oportunidad de compartir esta gozosa ocasión. Sin duda, esta unión significa que nuestras diferencias pertenecen al pasado. Miraremos hacia un futuro más alegre. El rey exigió mi presencia para sellar nuestra nueva alianza. ¿No lo mencionaba en su misiva?

Mientras observaba desde detrás la silenciosa lucha de voluntades entre aquellos dos jefes, Isabel no pudo menos de ser consciente de que MacLeod no se había molestado en mirar en su dirección. Experimentó una punzada de decepción. Al parecer, él no estaba tan _deseoso _de esa unión como le habían hecho creer a ella.

No cabía duda de que un novio reticente haría que su trabajo fuera más difícil. Las circunstancias distaban de ser ideales, pero él debería mostrar un ligero interés en ella. Después de todo, iban a ser parte de un matrimonio a prueba... esposo y esposa en todo, salvo en el nombre. Tenten sentía una necesidad perversa de verle la cara, de mirar al hombre con el que iba a unirse.

Al hombre al que debía seducir.

En aquel momento, MacLeod avanzó, entrando en la zona iluminada, y su cara salió de las sombras. El corazón de Tenten le dio un salto en el pecho y luego pareció dejar de latir. Se quedó mirándolo, incrédula, con los ojos muy abiertos. Aunque lo hubiera soñado durante toda su vida, nunca habría podido conjurar la perfección de su cara.

La ascendencia nórdica de su clan era evidente en la estatura y el color de la piel. Las Highlands estaban llenas de hombres grandes, pero él superaba a la mayoría; medía medio palmo por encima de los seis pies*.

Su cabello, castaño y liso. La espesa melena caía libre por la espalda hasta la parte baja de la misma. Unas pestañas largas y espesas enmarcaban unos ojos del color de las perlas, un plateado tormentoso. La piel pálida hacía destacar sus rasgos cincelados —pómulos altos y una nariz aquilina clásica sobre una boca grande— a la perfección. Cuando abría la boca para hablar, unos dientes muy blancos brillaban contra la piel. Era espléndido.

Incomprensiblemente, Tenten se sintió atraída por aquel hombre. Y por una vez, era ella la que se había quedado boquiabierta.

Apartó los ojos de su cara y se deleitó inocentemente con el resto de él. Iba vestido con el atuendo tradicional: el gran _plaid _doblado sobre el hombro, el _breacan feile, _de suaves tonos azules y verdes sobre el _leine croich, _una camisa de longitud media, de lino de color azafrán. El_ plaid _estaba sujeto en la cintura con un cinturón de cuero y caía en suaves pliegues hasta sus rodillas. Iba asegurado en el pecho con el broche de plata de jefe de los MacLeod. Las piernas, de poderosos músculos, estaban desnudas salvo por unas botas de piel blanda.

Era un guerrero en cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Un jefe en cada centímetro. Era imposible imaginarlo vestido de otra manera. El traje tradicional de las Highlands le sentaba a la perfección. Tenten se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, y la cerró de golpe.

Sentirse atraída por él era algo con lo que no había contado.

MacLeod parecía totalmente ajeno al interés que despertaba en ella; seguía clavando su intensa mirada en su tío. Dio un paso adelante, amedrentador.

—Jacobo no mencionó que se requiriera vuestra presencia —dijo con una voz dura, cortante, carente de emoción—. Pero eso no cambia nada. Disfrutaréis de nuestra hospitalidad hasta que se complete la ceremonia de los esponsales.

Su tío comprendía muy bien las costumbres y obligaciones de la hospitalidad entre los clanes de las Highlands y las Islas; de lo contrario, no estaría allí. Por respeto a la tradición, estaría a salvo mientras permaneciera bajo el techo de los MacLeod. El honor de estos lo exigía, y un jefe de clan se regía siempre por su honor.

Tenten vio cómo aumentaba la rabia de su tío ante el desdén de MacLeod.

—Por supuesto, nos iremos en cuanto concluya la celebración. —Sleat dirigió a MacLeod una mirada cómplice, lasciva—. Sin duda, querréis pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con vuestra nueva esposa. Por cierto, mi mayor pésame por vuestra hermana.

Tenten contuvo la respiración mientras un silencio sepulcral se extendía por la estancia. Miró a su tío, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel para mencionar a la hermana de MacLeod? Pero si tenía la intención de provocar a MacLeod, iba a quedar decepcionado. El jefe de los MacLeod no movió ni un músculo. Sin embargo, el hombre que estaba a su lado no tenía el mismo dominio de sí mismo.

—Bastardo. —Se lanzó hacia delante, pero no pudo avanzar porque se lo impidió la presa de acero del brazo de MacLeod.

No había visto al segundo hombre antes. Entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor. No era tan grande como MacLeod, pero seguía siendo impresionante. Aunque apuesto, a su cara le faltaba la imponente autoridad del jefe del clan. El cabello negro le caía siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula ocultando ligeramente los ojos negros detrás de un flequillo; en seguida otro hombre de físico igual de imponente apareció a su lado sujetándolo por el hombro, con una piel casi tan pálida como el jefe y cabello desigual que venia de atrás hacia delante de un color negro tan profundo que bien parecía azul y unos fríos ojos oscuros. Muy parecido al primer hombre, casi gemelos; aunque el segundo fuera un poco más joven. Ambos apuestos, aún sin llegar a la perfección de la cara de MacLeod.

—Yo me ocuparé de nuestro invitado, Lee. —Neji MacLeod sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. La helada intensidad de su mirada era suficiente para congelar el _loch _Carrón en pleno verano.

A esas alturas, la corriente subterránea de odio que fluía entre los dos hombres era palpable; MacLeod, frío y controlado; Sleat, petulante y cruel. Aunque lo atractivo de sus rasgos hiciera que su tarea fuera decididamente aceptable, la atracción que sentía hacia él era una complicación inesperada. No podía engañarse. No estaba ante un hombre que se dejara dominar por el deseo. Con todo, estaba ansiosa por calibrar su reacción ante ella. ¿Podría encontrar un punto débil en aquella armadura de acero?

Respiró hondo. Había llegado el momento de averiguarlo.

Neji apretó con fuerza los puños, con una furia nacida del puro odio. Sleat era previsible, pero eso no hacía que le resultara más fácil acoger a su enemigo en su propio castillo. De no ser por la sagrada obligación de la hospitalidad de las Highlands, Sleat ya estaría muerto. Se ocuparía de aquel hijo de mala madre de negro corazón más tarde, cuando consiguiera sosegar el fuego que ardía en sus venas.

Había llegado el momento. No podía seguir ignorándola. Orochimaru la cogió de la mano y la hizo salir de detrás.

—Tenten Landcaster. Vuestra prometida.

Por un momento asombroso, el tiempo se detuvo. Sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el pecho con el pesado acero de una espada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando fijamente a la mujer más bella que había visto nunca. Los griegos no le habían regalado un caballo, le habían regalado a la propia Helena.

Unos rasgos diminutos y preciosos, dispuestos a la perfección en una piel suave y blanca. La nariz era pequeña y delicada, los ojos grandes y rasgados seductoramente. Unos ojos de aquel color; un caramelo líquido. Un momento; entrecerró más los ojos en la tenue luz. No eran marrones, eran de color verde profundo. Unas pestañas espesas y aterciopeladas se curvaban hacia arriba y rozaban las finas cejas arqueadas. Unos labios rojos, carnosos y sensuales que rodeaban unos dientes blancos, muy pequeños y perfectos.

Unas trenzas de color castaño oscuro, que parecía increíblemente suave y exuberante, le enmarcaban la cara. Antes de poder evitarlo, imaginó aquella cabellera extendida por encima de una almohada, por detrás de su cabeza.

Una oleada inesperada de deseo lo alcanzó en la entrepierna.

La violenta fuerza de la reacción lo hizo salir de su estupor. Neji apartó los ojos de la cara de la joven.

Le tendió la mano y sintió que una descarga le recorría todo el cuerpo al tocarla. Sus dedos eran como hielo, y sintió una enorme tentación de calentárselos entre los suyos.

—Milord, es un gran placer conoceros —dijo Tenten, atrayendo de nuevo su mirada. Fue un error. Tenten retiró hacia atrás la capa e hizo una reverencia, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante.

Neji pensó que se ahogaba. Lee empezó a toser incontroladamente a su lado. Al inclinarse, Isabel les ofrecía la visión más deliciosa de unos senos que nunca había tenido la fortuna de contemplar. Sus pechos, firmes y redondos, estaban a punto de salirse del apretado y escotado corpiño de su traje. La oleada de deseo que lo había inundado antes no era nada en comparación con el rayo que lo alcanzó entonces.

Sin ninguna duda, Dios se había superado a sí mismo cuando la creó. Aunque seguro que se rió con ganas a expensas de nosotros, pensó Neji. Era una ironía deliciosa. Tenía delante la cara de un ángel al que solo salvaba, apenas, de la santidad un cuerpo que no evocaba ninguna idea religiosa. Más bien era la misma tentación hecha carne.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella belleza de la manera en que su mente se negaba a hacer. El traicionero fuego del deseo le ardía en las entrañas, pero Rory comprendía que no encontraría alivio en ese campo. Sin embargo, aunque la atracción que sentía lo irritó, no le preocupó. El deseo era una molestia que podía controlar. Su deber estaba en otro sitio.

Acostarse con Tenten Landcaster por tentador que fuera, no era una opción. Aunque era algo que se daba por sentado en los términos del matrimonio a prueba, Neji no se la llevaría a la cama sabiendo que, al final, tenía la intención de abandonarla. No se arriesgaría a dejarla embarazada de un hijo suyo. Un hijo que pronto se quedaría sin padre era una complicación que no podía permitir.

Al observar las miradas fijas, atónitas, de los hombres a su lado, sintió el fiero impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y cubrirla. Confiaba en todos sus hombres, sin excepción, hasta la muerte, y sabía que ninguno se atrevería a causar ofensa. Pero apenas podía culparlos por apreciar lo que tan libremente se ofrecía.

El incómodo silencio se prolongó. Se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba que le hablara. Rory bajó la mirada y vio que seguía cogiéndole la mano. Era tan suave como los pétalos de las rosas, y parecía muy pequeña y blanca junto a sus dedos grandes y llenos de cicatrices.

La dejó caer como si quemara.

Irritado por su reacción, Neji obligó a su voz a recuperar el timbre frío y carente de emoción.

—Debéis de estar cansada de vuestro viaje y desearéis retiraros a vuestras habitaciones. Mañana habrá un banquete después de que se firme el contrato y se complete la ceremonia.

—Gracias, milord, sí que estoy cansada, y el descanso sería muy bienvenido.

Le volvió la espalda, sin prestarle más atención.

Lee le lanzó una mirada intrigada mientras se adelantaba con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Soy Lee MacLeod, el primo de Neji. Este que me acompaña - señaló al hombre que antes le había detenido y ahora le seguía pegado a los talones - es mi hermano Sasuke. Bienvenida, y si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para ayudaros a que os instaléis... —Sus ojos brillaron traviesos.

—Gracias, Lee, agradezco vuestra bienvenida —dijo Tenten, insistiendo en «vuestra» y ofreciéndole la mano.

Consciente de su recriminación no demasiado sutil, Neji no pudo menos que admirar su fortaleza. En la corte, su imponente tamaño y su adusta expresión parecían aterrorizar a las jóvenes, pero ella no parecía intimidada en lo más mínimo. Aquella muchacha tenía temple.

—Por supuesto, desearéis un refrigerio, y pueden prepararos un baño, si lo deseáis. Deidre — señaló con un gesto a su vieja niñera, que acababa de unirse a ellos— puede traeros todo lo que necesitéis; solo tenéis que pedirlo —dijo, con una inclinación digna de la corte y una amplia sonrisa.

—Suena divino —dijo Tenten con voz cálida.

Neji entrecerró los ojos, observando la facilidad con que se desarrollaba la conversación entre aquellos dos. No se le pasó por alto la mirada agradecida que Tenten dedicó a Lee.

Una mirada que tendría que haber ido dirigida a él. La verdad es que no era propio de Neji ser tan brusco, pero aquella muchacha lo ponía nervioso. Estaba seguro de que solo era algo temporal. La mayoría de los hombres habrían perdido el juicio ante una belleza así, razonó.

Pero siguió con el ceño fruncido. Él no era la mayoría de los hombres. Era inmune a esas tonterías, a diferencia de su primo. Lee se olvidaba de todo ante una cara bonita, pero Neji no. Sin embargo, sintió lo que solo se podía describir como un ramalazo de celos al verla dedicar una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amable primo. Aquel absurdo sentimiento era a la vez irritante e inoportuno.

Con una mirada que mostraba su desagrado, Neji tomó las riendas de la situación. Tendría que recordar a Lee que la muchacha era familia de Sleat. Y para bien o para mal, su esposa a prueba durante un año.

—Deidre os acompañará a vuestras habitaciones ahora. Hasta mañana.

Volviéndose hacia sus hombres, ordenó a Colin y a Douglas que acompañaran al resto del grupo a sus dormitorios, donde estarían bien vigilados. Pero luego descubrió que su atención volvía a ella y su mirada la seguía mientras abandonaba la estancia. Había sido una sorpresa. Se negaba a pensar en la inesperada oleada de deseo que había sentido al conocer a su «prometida». Nunca había pensado en encontrarse en la situación de sentirse atraído por ella. Con todo, no le preocupaba demasiado. Neji había sobrevivido a los feroces ataques de Sleat durante años, además de a las maquinaciones de un rey hostil. Podía manejar fácilmente las artimañas de una chiquilla.

Pero algo más lo atormentaba. Estaba incómodamente sorprendido por la primera impresión de su prometida; parecía tan joven e inocente... casi vulnerable. No era precisamente el tipo de mujer adecuado para llevar a la práctica los intentos de Sleat. Si era inocente de la intriga de Sleat, haría todo lo posible para que no sufriera daño alguno y fuera bien tratada. Hermosa o no, él mantendría las distancias. Y al cabo de un año, cuando el periodo de prueba hubiera acabado, la devolvería a los suyos sin que hubiera pasado nada.

Cuando sus «invitados» hubieron abandonado la sala, Neji volvió a salir afuera para dirigirse a la torre del Hada, seguido de cerca por sus primos.

—Vaya, que me condene si no eres un bastardo con suerte, Neji. Espero que esas nobles intenciones tuyas de no acostarte con la muchacha estén preparadas para ser puestas a prueba —dijo Lee con una voz ronca de envidia—. Los «exagerados rumores» no le hacían justicia.

Neji trató de no hacerle caso, pero la evidente admiración de Lee lo azuzaba incómodamente. En realidad, lo irritaba soberanamente. No dudaba de la lealtad de su primo, pero le sorprendía hasta qué punto no quería hablar de los atributos de aquella mujer en particular con nadie... incluyendo a sus primos.

—Supongo que es bastante atractiva —respondió, consciente de que sonaba ridículo.

Lee soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—Bueno, por lo menos sabemos por qué el rey estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio a prueba —afirmó como sin darle importancia.

Lee enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

—Nadie en su sano juicio repudiaría a una belleza así.

—Un hombre en pleno uso de sus facultades debe hacer lo que le dicta el deber —le recordó Sasuke.

Lee cabeceó con pesar. Un sentimiento que todos entendían muy bien.

—¿Cómo de importante es esta alianza con la chica de los Campbell? —preguntó.

Neji suspiró.

—Mucho.

Solo una alianza con Argyll le proporcionaría la influencia que necesitaba con el rey. Pero Lee tenía razón. Mantener las distancias iba a ser un poquito más difícil de lo que había previsto. Pero podía hacerlo. No había nada que Neji MacLeod no pudiera hacer.

* * *

*Seis pies son 1,83 metros; es decir MacLeod medía más de 1,93 metros.


End file.
